Sleeping Witness
by I.F.T.S
Summary: The night before school; and what does Kate dream of? A cabbie blowing up. And who should visit her? Why, Rick of course! This is my first fanfic; please read and tell me how you like it!
1. The First Meeting

"Kate! KATE! KATHERINE BECKETT, TURN OFF THAT MUSIC!" Johanna Beckett shouts at her fourteen-year-old daughter. Kate indifferently pulls out the ear buds, glancing up from her ipod to give her mother a confused look.

"What?" she asks, dark green eyes sparkling innocently.

"I've called your name at least ten times!" Johanna sighs heavily, shaking her head. "Anyway, you need to go to bed; school starts tomorrow and you _will be well rested_! I refuse to have a repeat of last year."

"Nothing happened last year!" Kate corrects.

"Not according to Lanie. From what I heard, you downed three _cups_ of coffee; and even then you still weren't completely awake," Jim Beckett calls from behind the Sunday newspaper.

"Well that's 'cause she spent the night, and we definitely didn't go to bed at-" she glances down at her watch, "-8:42!"

"Well, then it's a good thing she's not here to distract you. Now go to bed!" Johanna commands, ending the conversation.

"'Kay. Good night mom, dad." She pecks them both on the cheek before dashing up the stairs.

"How much you want to bet she's going to talk to Lanie for the next two hours?" Jim comments; hearing the door to his daughter's room close.

"I don't have enough money in the bank," Johanna replies, a smile appearing on her face.

Despite her parents' speculations, Katherine did not call her best friend. She figured Lanie would be talking to her 'close friend' Javier Esposito; and she was _not_ going to get in the middle of that. And, to be honest, she's ready to sleep anyway. She, too, doesn't want to enjoy the novelty of draining three cups of coffee in fifteen minutes.

So, dressed in her favorite pair of sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt, Kate climbs into bed and lets sleep drag her under.

Kate jerks awake, panting and covered in sweat. She shivers in the cold, and searches around her for the thrown-off comforter.

_Why is it so dark?_ She wonders. _Even if it's overcast, the headlight alone should make up for it!_

She freezes, listening intently for the never-ending sound of New York traffic. What she hears disturbers her more than any horror movie ever could.

She hears _nothing._ No screeching tires, no horns, and no sirens. Complete _silence._

"Hello?" she calls out, craving human company. "Mom? Dad?"

Standing, she walks in the general direction of her door. Ten, twenty, thirty steps and she doesn't meet anything. Her legs begin to tremble, and Kate's forced to sit down.

_This is the _worst_ dream to have on the eve of school,_ she thinks, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. _I'll wake up any minute now…I have to…I have to…I have to…_

"Who are you?"

Kate whips her head up and spies a boy with deep blue eyes standing a few feet from her. He's wearing a gray shirt, with black sweatpants; not unlike her own. His dark brown hair is mussed, as if he just woke up. She imagines that's what her own looks like.

"Who are you?" she shoots back, scrambling to her feet to lessen the height difference.

_He's still a couple of inches taller than me,_ she notes sourly.

"Seeing as I asked first, why don't you answer first?" the boy retorts. His eyes are guarded, his face unreadable.

Kate shrugs. "Because this is a dream, and you're probably a figment of my imagination.

"That's weird, 'cause I was thinking the same thing. But I'd still like to know what name I've come up with this time."

"Oh, so you've been here before?"

He smiles without humor. "No, but I've got a habit of coming up with random characters. Adds a little spice to life."

"Well, if you absolutely must know, my name's Kate."

He nods. "Rick."

"So, Rick, how do you suppose I get out of here?"

Rick raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'I'? Aren't we both stuck?"

"No, seeing as you're my imagination, that means you're included in the 'I' part of me."

"Whatever you say. How long have you been here?"

"I don't know. In case you haven't noticed, it's pitch black in here; kinda makes things hard to see."

"Well it's not over there," Rick replies, pointing over Kate's shoulder. She turns her head to see a distant glow.

"Come on!" she says before she darts towards it. Rick keeps up easily, his breathing the only indication that he's following.

They reach the light; and are momentarily blinded. Kate blinks rapidly, and when her vision clears, she sees a sea of yellow and red. Then her hearing decides to kick in.

"Ah, New York traffic has never sounded so good!" Kate sighs, breathing in the smog-filled air.

"Agreed," Rick says from behind her. She glances behind her and spots a grand, grey-stoned building behind him. He turns to follow her gaze.

"The public Library?" they say at the same time.

"You've been here?" Rick asks doubtfully.

"Of course I've been here! Why do you ask?"

Rick shrugs. "I just took you for the kind of girl that doesn't like to read."

"You don't have to _just _read here. My friends and I come here to study a lot."

"So you don't like to read."

"I never said that. In fact, I love to read." Kate states. "What about _you?_ Do you like to read?"

An explosion sounds behind them, and they both whirl around to face the street. A taxi had pulled up to drop of his rider, and another one had crashed into the back end of the first one. The second taxi's tank had somehow been damaged, and oil was seeping out onto the street. Then a third taxi rams the second one, and a spark ignited the spilled fuel.

The first and third drivers are rapidly backing away from the burning wreckage of the second, but the second driver is either stuck or unconscious.

"Oh my god! Somebody help him!" Kate screams, and starts to run towards it. But Rick wraps his arms around her middle, holding her in place.

"Are you insane? That fire is unstable; the slightest change could cause another explosion!"

"But he's going to die!" Kate struggles to break Rick's embrace, to no avail. "Let me go!"

"No, he's not. You said it yourself; this is just a dream."

"If this _is _a dream, then nothing will happen to me! So LET ME GO!"

There's a pause, the Rick loosens his hold and Kate tares herself away, sprinting to the flaming cab. Other citizens have dragged the driver from the wreckage, and an ambulance is already on the scene. Paramedics are strapping him to a gurney; but somehow Kate manages to get a glimpse of his face.

Severe burns disfigure most of his face, but his honey brown eyes look directly at Kate, never blinking. She turns to the nearest medic, asking;

"Will he be okay?"

The EMT doesn't respond, apparently not hearing her. She repeats the question louder and gets the same response.

"Why don't they answer me?" she asks, turning to look for Rick. He isn't where she left him, and she doesn't see him anywhere.

"Rick? Rick, where'd you go?" she calls; but she senses his absence. The edge of her vision darkens, and a faint ringing fills her ears.

"Rick…" she calls one last time before the scene fades from her mind.


	2. First Ordinary Day among many

**a/n: ...I don't really know how to add 'ligit' a/notes (or is this the real way?); some one please help me out! Anyway; sorry my chaps. are so short; I like to break them up a bit. I apologize if you're used to longer ones. This section is *wince* slow, but the next one's better!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

Kate bolts upright; heart beating much too fast. She glances over at her trilling alarm clock, and smacks the snooze. Not that she's going back to sleep.

_That's one way to start the day._

Stepping out of bed, she pads out into the hallway. Down in the kitchen, she can smell as well as hear her mother making the traditional first-day-of-school-breakfast: bacon, eggs, pancakes drowned in syrup and butter, and coffee. Floating down the stairs, Kate lets herself get lost in the forest of aromas.

"Good morning, Kate," Johanna says brightly. "How long did you stay on the phone with Lanie?"

"I didn't call her. I thought she'd be talking to Esposito," Kate replies honestly.

"Oh," Johanna's clearly surprised.

"What? Did you think I'd deliberately disobey you?" Kate teases.

"Yeah, we kind of did." Johanna laughs at her own faithlessness in her daughter.

After Kate had wolfed down her food, she pounds up the stairs to put on her outfit. Lanie had already helped her pick it out; a pale brown v-neck that accents her eyes nicely while complementing her summer tan and a pair of jeans that show off her long legs. Slipping the outfit on, she dashes to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. Lanie had said she should curl it, but Kate thinks it looks fine its natural way.

Grabbing her bag, she meets her mom in the living room.

"Lanie help with that?" she asks, appraising her daughter.

Kat nods. "It looks fine, right?"

"You should trust your friend's taste in style more often."

"Yeah, I probably should."

"The cars already started; you ready?"

"As always."

Upon entering the high school, Kate instantly spots her friend. She had claimed their usual table in the back corner, impossible to eavesdrop on but fairly easy to find. She plops down in her chair beside Lanie and is instantly pulled into the conversation.

"I see you took my advice, girl," Lanie practically purrs. "And I admit; your hair looks better natural."

"Thanks. How was your summer? Did you take _my_ advice?" Kate has been trying for years to get Lanie and Espo together; pointing out numerous times that they're totally interested in each other. Lanie was quick to deny at first, but last year Kate had gotten a "he's definitely got a nice ass".

"I told you I'd think about it. And what about you and Josh, huh? Haven't heard anything about him in a while."

Kate looks down at her hands. "I didn't work out; with him being all the way in Brooklyn and all."

"Aw, girl, when did this happen?"

"Couple weeks ago. It was while you and your parents went and visited your family in Washington."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Esposito asks; sitting on Lanie's other side while his buddy, Kevin Ryan, sits on Kate's other side.

"Josh broke up with her."

Esposito looks at Ryan. "You got enough money to get to Brooklyn and back?"

"I got enough to get there," Ryan replies.

"Good enough. Wanna take a road trip?"

"Guys, he didn't break up with me, it was a mutual decision," Kate assures, seeing they're serious.

"I still think we should kick his ass," Esposito mutters.

"No, you shouldn't. At least now while school's in session, because you know the cab driver's going to ask 'Aren't you supposed to be in school?'"

"Oh! That reminds me!" Ryan says, digging into his pocket for his phone. "Look what happened last night in front of the library!"

He pulls up the internet, and on the news's homepage is the exact wreck Kate witnessed with Rick. Kate hears the rest of her group gasp in horror, but she doesn't really here them.

_How could I see something that hasn't happened yet? That was just a dream!_

"Wasn't someone hurt in that accident?" Kate asks.

"Uh, yeah, one of the cab drivers. Got a lot of burns and some pretty bad lacerations, but they say he's in stable condition. Why?"

"An accident that bad had to have had some kind of casualty," Kate covers easily. The others continue to gossip about the collision, but Kate once again retreats into her mind.

A sharp buzz from the bell drags Kate back to reality, and she extracts her schedule from the depths of her bag, and heads to forensics with Ryan and Esposito. The teacher seems like a nice lady; even though she's at least a head shorter than every student in the school. Kate has a feeling that this class will be her favorite.

Second period she goes into Gym alone. Third period is home room, and luckily the whole gang has Mr. Alexanders. Fourth period is Psychology with Esposito. And the final hour she goes with Lanie to Human Anatomy.

Lanie asks Kate if she wants to come over, but Kate declines, saying that she wants to go to the library. Leaving a note explaining all the paperwork and where she's at, Kate hails a cab and heads into Midtown. Lucky for her, the traffic was light for the city, and she made it there sooner than she expected. Paying her tab, she climbs out. She glances over to the yellow tape, marking the slick spot on the road from the oil. Shivering slightly, she pushes the library doors open.

Surprisingly, many of the tables in the front room are already full. Passing them by, she heads to the actual library portion and makes a beeline for the murder-mystery section. Scanning the spines, Rick's words come back to her.

'…_I've got a habit of making random characters…_'

_I wonder what he meant by that?_ Kate wonders. _He never did tell me if he liked to read or not…What am I doing? He was my imagination!_ Shaking her head, she forces herself to pay attention to the books in front of her. Picking one at random, she retraces her steps back to the front room. After checking out the book, she strides back outside.

"Crap!" she says, realizing she doesn't have enough for the trip home. Pulling out her phone, she speed dials her dad.

"Hey dad, it's me," she says as he picks up. "I'm at the library and I don't have enough to get home. I was wondering…Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks, love you; bye."

It was an hour until her father managed to pick her up. Apparently someone passed out while driving and caused a huge accident on Broadway. It then took another thirty minutes 'till they got home, and by then it was well passed dinner time.

As if to make matters worse, her mother caught a complicated case, and she had to stay late to work things out with her client.

"So, do you want Chinese or Chinese?" her father asks, the menu to their favorite take-out in his hands.

"My usual, please!" she smiles brightly.

The pair eats in silence, and after she walks him though all the syllabuses and contracts, Kate heads to her room and collapses on her bed, too tired to change out of her clothes.

**I'm sure every author says this, but reviews are what makes everything worth it! Please, make me happy!**


	3. The Revelation

**Got bored; decided to give you all a treat and post two within seconds of each other! Hope you enjoy!**

Kate opens her eyes to complete blackness.

"Not again!" she groans, sitting up.

"Tell me about it."

Kate sighs, turning around. Rick, dressed in the same attire as last night, sits on the floor, writing in some kind of journal. Snapping it shut, he stands.

"What took you so long?" he demands, helping her up.

Kate's brows pinch together. "You've been here awhile?"

"Yes. I decided to see if I could get here again; obviously it worked."

"Aw, and you waited for me? How sweet," Kate taunts, heading towards the light.

"What's sweet is that you actually thought I would," Rick retorts, following her. "Another reason I came here early is because I wanted to see if the light leads back to a night-time-New-York."

They pass through, and end up back in front of the library. Kate's eyes are drawn to the tape she saw earlier that evening.

"You saw the news, right?" she asks, turning to Rick.

He nods, eyes locked on the scene. "You know, I did a little digging; the accident happened late last night, most likely around the time we where…here."

"What is 'here' anyway? Are we really seeing New York as it is at night; but only in a dream?"

Rick shifts uncomfortably. "I also did a little research on that, too. In a three thousand year old nameless culture, people would 'see a bright light; and when passed through, they would see the world as if they where awake.' Those people where called 'sleepwalkers' and highly respected. The article also said that if the sleepwalker had been somewhere, they could, uh, teleport to that area." Rick looks as if he's about to add something, but clamps his mouth shut.

"What? What aren't you telling me?" Kate interrogates, taking a menacing step forward.

Rick sighs, rubbing his neck. "The sleepwalker could 'awaken' a non-walker and bring them into the 'parallel world.'"

Kate starts for a second; then regains her composer. "Can people already awake see us? And how do we wake ourselves up?"

"No, only people we… 'wake up' can see us. It never said how to wake up; I don't know about you, but when my alarm went off I woke up in the real world."

She nods. "Yeah, me too." She paces away, unconsciously chewing on her bottom lip.

"I wanna try it," she says suddenly, jolting Rick out of his own thoughts. "Waking someone up, that is."  
"Do you have someone in mind? Someone who _won't_ through us both in the loony bin, preferably."

"Yeah…my best friend Lanie. But she's all the way down in Chelsea." She hesitates. "We're going to have to teleport there."

Rick shakes his head. "Assuming that this Lanie is a girl, I'd rather not suddenly appear in her bedroom, parallel universe or not."

"That might be a good idea, seeing as Lanie knows how to blind you with everyday hand soap."

Rick visibly pales, and Kate laughs. "Why don't you go wake one of your friends? That'd also prove you're not my imagination."

He looks down at the ground. "Naw, this was your idea, so you wake your friend. Just bring her back so I know that it worked."

Kate shrugs. "'Kay. See you in a bit." She closes her eyes, and visualizes Lanie's bedroom. The purple comforter on the twin bed; the creaking closet door; the meticulously clean floor…

A flash of light and Kate appears in the real thing. Lanie's sleeping soundly, breath flowing evenly through her parted lips. Kate walks up to her, and gently places a hand on her shoulder. Lanie's eyes flutter and she groans.

"Kate…?" she asks groggily. "What're you doing here?"

Kate opens her mouth to reply, but a thud and a moan stops her. Whirling around, she spots Rick clutching his chest and shaking on the ground.

"Rick?! What are you doing here?!" Kate whispers, nudging him with her foot. He gasps in pain, another shiver wracking his body.

"Kate," Lanie drawls out the word; wide awake now and staring at Rick. "Who is he and why is he in my bedroom?"

"Don't worry, he's just my imagination," Kate replies, flipping her hand and turning to face her friend.

"Oh, yeah, I'm perfectly fine," Rick spits out through clenched teeth. "Every _atom_ of my being was just _brutally ripped apart_, no need to worry about me."

"Well, it's not _my_ fault you decided to follow me," Kate throws back at him.

"I didn't follow you, I was pulled through _very_ forcefully," Rick corrects, hissing as he stands shakily on his feet. "I am _so_ going to feel this in the morning."

"You aren't going to feel anything if I break your neck 'cause you won't _get out of my room!_" Lanie whispers threateningly.

Rick throws a glare her way, but still stumbles to the door and exits, shutting it softly behind him.

Lanie turns to her best friend. "You better spill what the hell's going on or I'll break _both_ your necks."

Kate explains everything, even the accident they witnessed the night before, and what Rick suspects is happening. Lanie is quiet through the whole explanation, often looking at the door that Rick had left through.

"So, why is he here?" Lanie asks after Kate finishes her retelling.

Kate shrugs. "Don't know. He was with me when I woke up the first time too."

Lanie nods. "If he's your imagination, then why can I see him?"

"Maybe this is all in my head; I don't know. Why do you ask?"

Lanie shakes her head. "I don't know, but he looks _awfully_ familiar."

"Really?" Kate looks at the door. "Where from?"

"You said his name was Rick, right? Rick what; what's his last name?"

Kate thinks back to their first meeting. "He never told me, I guess because I never told him mine."

"Well, get him in here, ask him what it is!"

Kate stands, heading towards the door. But before she can reach it, Lanie's mom sticks her head in. Both girls freeze as her mother's eyes scan the room.

"I told you she's still asleep," her mom whispers to someone behind her, probably Mr. Parish. She shuts the door quietly, and two pairs of footsteps disappear back down the hall.

Kate waits another moment before throwing the door open. Rick stands frozen, hugging the wall opposite the door. She charges at him, and drags him back into the bedroom.

"Why didn't you tell us her mom was coming!" she grills him, throwing him on the floor.

"Because she was _awake_ and wouldn't have been able to see you anyway," Rick replies, rubbing his bruised wrist.

Kate holds her tongue, stopping the biting retort. "A heads up still would've been nice."

"Yeah, and I would've liked to have been informed that I'd be dragged into this place, but that didn't happen either."

"Why did they think I was asleep?" Lanie asks, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

Rick shrugs. "Because to them, you where. Think of it this way; you're a spirit that's left its body behind."

Lanie shivers. "That sounds really creepy."

Rick smiles. "Good. It was supposed to." Lanie frowns at him; then shoots a pillow at him. He catches it; putting it between his head and the wall.

"So, what do you want to do now?" he asks, crossing his ankles.

Lanie turns to Kate. "Can you wake more than one person?"

Kate glances at Rick, who shrugs. "Only way to find out is to try. Who do you have in mind?"

"I think we should wake Espo first, he knows what Ryan's room looks like," Lanie suggests and Kate nods.

"Wait! Before my being is torn again, please tell me where we're going."

Kate sighs; then Lanie proceeds to describe, in great detail, the inside of Esposito's room.

"Ready now?" Kate asks when Lanie finishes. Rick nods, looking a bit pale.

_Did it really hurt that much?_ She wonders, closing her eyes and imagining their next destination.

**Please make my day! Reading your reviews will take my mind off friggin' trig!**


	4. Some More Introductions and a Murder

**How's everybody feeling? Ready for another chapter? Well then, since you asked so nicely.**

Esposito's room is the exact opposite of Lanie's. Food containers and clothes are scattered about the floor, and Espo himself lies haphazardly across the bed. Lanie stumbles beside Kate, and Rick appears seconds later, wincing slightly.

"So, that guy is Esposito?" Rick asks, looking at the drooling form in the bed. "Seems like my kind of guy."

Kate throws him a glare, stepping lightly over to the mattress.

"Esposito," she whispers, shaking his arm. "Espo, wake up."

He groans in response, rolling off the bed. He lands with a thud; eyes wide in surprise.

"Kate?" he says, trying to stand, but the blankets twist around his legs and drags him back to the ground. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She turns back to Lanie. "Looks like we can. We should go to Ryan's now."

"Can do what? And how do you suppose you're getting to Ryan's? How did you even get in here?" Espo demands, finally ridding himself of the blankets. He's only wearing a pair socks and boxers; which causes Lanie and Kate to turn rapidly around. Rick just bursts out laughing.

"Whose he?" He asks at the same time Lanie says, "We'll just wait outside while you finish getting dressed."

Right before Kate leaves the room, she turns back to Rick. "Tell him everything, don't leave anything out, got it?"

Rick salutes her. "Yes, Sir!"

Kate rolls her eyes and joins her girl friend outside. Lanie appears lost in a daydream, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out what she's thinking. Kate smiles, leaning up against the wall with a smug glint in her eyes.

"What's with that superior look in your eyes for?" Lanie asks, finally shaking herself out of her fantasy.

"I just couldn't help but notice you didn't _immediately_ look away when Esposito revealed just how much he was wearing," Kate responds, shrugging.

Lanie visibly reddens. "I was caught off guard, that's all."

"Sure, sure."

A muffled curse sounds on the other side of the door; which is suddenly jerked open.

"Is he telling the truth?" a fully dressed Esposito asks, pointing back at Rick.

"Depends on what he told you. Did he say a bunch of stuff about Sleepwalkers and awakenings?"

"Yeah… He also said some stuff about teleporting."

"Then, yes, what he's saying is true."

Esposito's mouth takes up the fish-out-of-water routine before he utters, "Is Ryan in on this?"

Kate shakes her head. "We don't really know what his place looks like; we where hoping you'd help us."

"Of course," Esposito says, and launches into an inventory of Ryan's room. Rick wanders closer, not interrupting but listening closely. He finishes with the cracked window pane; smiling slightly at the memory of how it got that way.

"So, how do we do this teleporting-thing?" Espo asks, shifting his weight.

"Just picture Ryan's room, it's easy," Kate assures.

"Not if you don't know what you're doing," Rick mutters.

"What'd you say?" Esposito asks, turning to squint at him.

"Nothing," Rick sighs.

Esposito stares at him for a moment longer before turning back around. "'Kay, I'm ready when you are."

Kate nods to Lanie, and together they close their eyes and visualize what Esposito had just described to them.

The next moment, they're all standing the dark stained wood of Ryan's bedroom floor. The floor is an exact middle between Lanie's and Espo's; and the twin bed is covered with a steel gray comforter, with a darker shade for the curtains.

Kate lets Esposito wake Ryan up, and just to be on the safe side she and Lanie head out into the hall. Rick, surprisingly, follows them out.

"Why aren't you staying in there to help explain?" Kate asks, shutting the door.

Rick glances back. "I don't think he needs my help."

"Doesn't need your help, or kicked you out?" Lanie asks, flicking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No, he doesn't want my help…it's just because I'm a stranger and you guys are so tightly knit. That's why he wanted your opinion after I told him everything."

"Oh," Kate blinks, surprised at his reasoning. "So, where do you want to go after this? I'm sure you've got someone in mind."

Rick is shaking his head before she even finishes. "No, I don't necessarily have a friend as close as you all seem to be."

"Do you travel a lot?" Lanie suddenly asks.

"Depends on your definition. I do travel; hell, once I almost had to repeat fifth grade because I was only there for three weeks," he chuckles at the memory.

"Well, there goes my theory of you being home schooled."

"If I keep up my record, I may have to be."

Kate cocks her head. "Record? As in_ criminal_ record?"

Rick's eyes widen and he answers quickly, "No, no, nothing like that! I just…like to be entertained, and that often doesn't fly well with the people in charge."

His tone of voice effectively ends the conversations; plus Ryan and Esposito stride out of the room.

"So, what do we do now?" Ryan asks, obviously informed.

Kate glances at Rick, who seems to be hiding in the shadows. "Well…if Rick doesn't have anyone in mind…"  
Rick's head snaps up; eyes bright. "Why don't we just walk around? Explore the city a bit? It _is_ only-" glances down at his wrist watch, "-12:30. We've got another five and a half hours at the least."

Kate shrugs, looking to her friends. "If nobody has any objections; that sounds great."

A smile splits his face, revealing perfectly straight teeth. "Have you ever been down in SoHo? There's this one book store, it has everything!" His eyes light up like a kid at Christmas, and Kate found it hard to deny him.

"Alright, tell us what it looks like," She laughs, shaking her head.

"Lets see….a red-brick 2-story stone front, gray front door with this crack running down the front. Oh, and the windows advertise the most recent books you can think of. There's also this really annoying bell at the front; its chime is so high pitched…" Rick shivers at the memory, clenching his jaw. "I know that's not enough, but that's all I really notice…"

Kate shrugs. "It's good enough for now."

Together, they close their eyes and imagine what Rick has just described to them. Kate feels a slight pull, and with a gasp she ends up in front of the real thing. Everyone but Rick stumbles; and when Kate recovers, she finds him staring open mouthed at the shop front.

The dark gray door's been kicked in, and the interior is pitch black. Rick cautiously enters, calling out to the store owner. The others slowly follow, trying in vain to see in the pressing darkness. Something crashes inside, and they stumble backwards. A man garbed in a black sweater and dark blue jeans sprints out of the store. He holds a small caliber gun, probably a Glock .22. His dark brown eyes dart around the area before he takes off.

"Rick!" Kate cries as she darts towards the entrance the burglar just vacated.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he assures, melting out of the shadows. "But Max isn't."

Rick gestures behind him at the lifeless form of the resident of the store. Kate bends closer to get a better look.

"Looks like a single GSW to the head," Lanie mutters behind her. She gently picks up his wrist. "Defensive wounds too."

"Well, ME, what else can you tell us?" Espo asks sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"You know, that's a good career choice _pour toi_," Kate says in a perfect French accent.

An alarm suddenly rings, making them all jump. The look over at the register, which Rick had wandered over too.

"Tell me you're not petty enough to steal from a dead man!" Kate says, standing.

Rick gives her an exasperated look. "No, I pulled the bottom bill so the police will find his body."  
"How'd you know that'd work?" Ryan asks.

"That always works. Plus I've been here many times; and Max knew me very well."

"Oh _crap,_" a voice says from the doorframe. The group turns and spots a uniform, and he backs up and speaks rapidly into his radio.

"I think we should get out of here," Kate says, hesitantly heading towards the door.

"Why?" Rick asks; eyes bright with excitement. "Aren't you curious as to how this goes?"

Kate shifts her weight uncomfortably, but stays put.

More uniforms arrive on the scene; and a real ME appears, followed close behind by a group of detectives. Kate and her friends stay pressed against the walls, staying out of their way as much as possible. Except Rick, who mingles among them; often writing a note down in his journal.

"Rick!" Kate hisses when he tries to remove one of the officer's guns from its case.

"What? I'm not going to take it; I just want a better look."

She closes her eyes and counts slowly to ten. When she opens them, she realizes that Lanie and Ryan are gone.

"Where'd they go?" Esposito asks, looking frantically around.

"Don't worry, their alarms probably went off," Rick replies, trying again to snatch one of the weapons. His hand touches the handle, and he shivers and disappears. A dull ringing fills Kate's ears, and her last vision is of Max's vacant stare.

**Just fyi, I don't live in New York (wish I did), so I made the book store up. I usually would've done my research; but the chances of SoHo ****_not_**** having a book store are slim (in my book), and if it doesn't, then shoot me dead like Max. Please Review!**


	5. Fork in the Road

**Here's ch. 5! Another stupid school day, I know, I hate them too. But soon (in like, a couple of chapters) they won't be so boring! Thanx for all you stuborn (in a good way) readers that are sticking with me!**

Kate's eyes flash open in surprise, and she automatically reaches over to smack her alarm clock. Lying in bed a moment longer, she reviews her latest midnight stroll.

_Did we really witness that man's death?_

Groaning, she pushes the thought from her mind; throwing her legs over the edge of her mattress and shivering slightly as her bare feet touch the hard wood floor. Padding to her bathroom, she splashes ice water on her face; though she doesn't need it.

She heads to the kitchen next, and surprisingly her mother isn't making breakfast.

_Must still be asleep._

Not wanting to wait, she fixes herself a bowl of cereal. She wolfs it down; quickly throwing the utensils into the sink. Dashing up to her bedroom, she throws on her outfit for the day before snatching her bag and running back into the kitchen.

_Dear Mom,_

_I decided to take the bus; don't thank me._

_Love,_

_Kate_

Leaving the note tacked to the fridge; she jogs out the front door.

Plopping down in her usual seat; Kate gratefully takes the coffee that Lanie offers her.

Lanie waits politely for a moment before stating; "That man we saw last nigh, the one that died; he's real."

Kate had expected her to say something along those lines; but she still choked on her drink. Forcing herself to swallow, she replies; "I thought so. That accident Rick and I witnessed that first time was real; why not this one?"

Lanie shrugs. "I don't know; I was hoping that it'd been a dream related to stress and all."

"Stressed? You're stressed? About what?" Esposito asks as he joins the girls.

"You!" Lanie retorts, earning a chorus of chuckles.

"You walked right into that one!" Ryan teases, lightly punching his friend in the shoulder. Esposito only rolls his eyes.

"So, was the guy _real?_" he asks, trying to avert the topic.

"Yeah; he really died," Lanie repeats.

"No, not the dead one! That kid; Rick, wasn't it?" he asks, turning to Ryan.

Kate shifts in her chair. "I'm not sure…he claims to be, and he knew where that store was."

Ryan scoffs. "That doesn't prove anything. Like you said; he could be a figment of your imagination."

"But I've never been to that book store!"

Kate balks. _Why am I defending him?_

"Maybe you saw it when you where riding in a taxi or something," Lanie says carefully after a pause.

Kate shakes her head. "I'd never even been down that street before he took us down there."

The bell sounds then, and the team splits up to head to their B day classes. Sadly, the only block she and her gang have together is home room.

After school, Kate's sitting on the bus when her phone beeps; signaling she's got a message.

_Can we meet library?_ - From Lanie.

_Sure. Tell the boys; I'll c u soon._

_K; c u thr._

Kate pushes the front door open to and empty house. Grabbing her purse and depositing her bag, she leaves another note; checking to make sure she has more than enough for the fare. Heading back outside, she hails a cab.

"Where to, kid?"

"Public Library, please."

The cabby nods, pulling out into the traffic. Kate leans back, enjoying her city flash by.

Just like the other day; most of the tables in the front are already occupied. Weaving her way through, she keeps her eyes peeled for her friends. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots Lanie standing and waving like a maniac.

"Lanie, you're making a fool of yourself!" Kate hisses when she gets within earshot.

"Yeah, but I got your attention, didn't I?" Lanie replies, taking her hand and starting to drag her back into the depths of the library.

Kate sighs, making sure Lanie hears it. Lanie sighs right back, leading her to a secluded table far from prying ears. The boys are already seated, staring around them as if they've never seen so many bound pages in one place.

"What are you guys doing? Pretending to be flytraps?"  
"Yeah, and we're doing a great job, too," Esposito throws back.

"So why are we meeting here?" Kate asks, shaking her head.

"We need to decide what to do about what we saw," Ryan says, lowering his voice ominously.

"Decide? There's nothing _to_ decide about."

"Sure there is! Are we going to the cops or not?"

Kate raises a brow. "And say what? 'I saw your vic's murder in my dream?' My mom's a lawyer; and I'm telling you, they're going to do nothing about it because it wouldn't hold up in court."

Everyone visibly deflates.

"Well, what're we supposed to do? Just let that guy walk?" Ryan asks, eyes glinting with uncertainty.  
Kate sighs, combing her hand through her hair. "I don't know. We can't lie and say we where there because our parents would contradict us, saying we where at home."

"I just wish there was something we could do," Esposito sighs. Lanie places a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he glances up at her; grateful.

"I do too."

They all stand there in silence for a moment before Ryan speaks up.

"I gotta get home; all that paperwork isn't going to do itself."

Esposito nods, following him out.

"You wanna share a cab?" Kate asks Lanie as the pair head out into the cool fall evening.

"Sure."  
Luckily, rush hour isn't in full swing; and Kate makes it home with in twenty minutes. Her father is in his customary spot in the living room, reading the evening newspaper. Her mother's in the kitchen; almost done with dinner by the smell of it.

"What's cooking?" she asks, letting herself be drawn in by the tantalizing aromas.

"Pork stakes," Johanna replies, smiling at her daughter's drooling gaze. "They'll be done in the next two minutes."

Rushing up the stairs; Kate cleans herself up. Just as she's sitting down at the table, her mother serves the food.

"Dig in!" she says cheerfully, sitting next to her husband as her daughter falls on the food.

**Sorry, that chapter was ****_extremly _****short! I'll try to make the next one bigger! **


	6. A Few Questions and a New Ability

**Hey everybody! Thanx to the ****_ONE_**** person who reviewed! I ignored everything I had to do today to get this chapter uploaded today for you! This chapter isn't my favorite; but the next one is (so far...)! I don't really like the ending for this one; too cheesy; and just a warning there's a ****_lot _****of talking.*shrugs* But what'cha goin'a do?**

Kate opens her eyes to the now familiar darkness of her visionary dreams. Standing, she wanders around, keeping her eyes peeled for the 'portal'.

_Rick isn't here,_ she thinks after a while. _He's always here before me; I wonder if something's wrong. And where the hell is the light?_

"Who's waiting for whom now?"

Kate stiffens, slowly turning around. Rick stands behind her with a smirk on his face. "Can't find the light, can you?" he asks, blue eyes sparkling.

Kate throws daggers with her's. "As a matter of fact; I can't. Why are you so late?"

"Nothing important; just some research. By the way, the light's over there."

Kate turns her head marginally to see the faint glow.

"Why does it only appear when both of us are…here," she asks, striding towards it.

Rick shrugs. "I don't know. Have you seen your gang?"

"Gang? That's what you're going to call them?"

"Would you prefer coterie?"

Kate sighs. "You're impossible."

"You're the 15th person to tell me that today; would you like a cookie or a sticker?"

"Depends. What kind of cookie?"

"The invisible kind."

"Then I'll take a sticker."

"Sorry, fresh out."

"Well damn," Kate mutters right before appearing in front of the library.

"You know, I've always wondered why we only appear here," Rick comments, eyes wandering the front of the building.

"Me too. Maybe it's the only major building we have in common?"

"If it went like that then why not the Empire State building? Or Central Park Zoo?"

"I'll never suggest anything again if you're just going to shoot everything down."

Rick shrugs. "Just being thorough." A pause. "Wait a minute! _We?_ You're actually admitting I exist!"

"Well, I'm starting to. How else would I've found my way to a book store I've never been to?"

A smile crawls into view. "Took you long enough."

"No; what _really_ took forever was for you two to get here!" Lanie cries from the front steps; the boys sitting on either side. She stalks toward the pair. "I was beginning to wonder if I'd be stuck here until I woke up again."

"And here I thought we'd have to go and wake all you up again." Rick sighs. "I made sure to imprint all of your rooms to my memory too."

"That's kinda creepy," Lanie replies, drawing out the last syllable. "Why?"

Rick shivers. "So….painful….."

Kate rolls her eyes. "So, anyone have a suggestion as to what we do now?"

Rick hesitantly raises his hand. "May I?"

Lanie raises an eyebrow. "As long as you don't show us another murder; I'll be fine."

"Seriously," Esposito agrees. "I don't like the idea of knowing a dirt bag's running around killing people and I can't do anything to stop it."

"I know; I don't either; that's why I want to go to the twentieth precinct; give them a push in the right direction."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Kate asks. "Wake one up?"

"No; that's going to be our last resort. Can anyone here draw?" He asks suddenly.

Ryan blushes furiously and looks quickly down at his shoes to hide it; but Rick noticed.

"Great! Let's go!"

"Hold on, hold on! How exactly do you expect to get there? I don't know about the others, but I've never been to _any_ precinct before!" Ryan cries, attempting to stop the inevitable.

Rick shrugs indifferently. "That's not a problem." Taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes and relaxes his body. His form seems to slowly clear, until he's only a slight mist taking the shape of a boy. The others watch, completely enraptured by the sight.

The apparition takes a slow step backwards, turning to face the street. Its left hand mimes pushing something into the waiting right; and a ghostly representation of papers joins with the rest of the mirage. Releasing the air he'd been holding, Rick solidifies, returning to the current reality.

"Here; this is a photo of what the inside of the building looks like," he shakily turns around, handing them each a sheet of copy paper. On it, a blown up version of what looks like a regular office covers the whole page. Desks are organized neatly but in obvious groups, along with files and paperwork covering every available surface. A couple of moveable white boards are seen; and a separate office with windows facing the working area is at the very edges of the picture's view.

"What were you doing, just then?" Kate asks, looking up from her study to find Rick lying on the ground, breathing heavily. She kneels down besides him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just give me a minute. That's the first time I've tried to go back this far in."

"Go back?"

"Back to the 'real world'. I experimented with this last night while I was waiting for you. Remember that journal I had?" He pauses, and Kate nods. "I…I guess you could say I 'pulled' it into that dark place from my room. But it disappeared once we entered the light. So, I made sure to print those pictures off before I came here to see if I could do the same thing." He chuckles airily. "It apparently worked."

"Okay, but what exactly did you _do?_" Kate stresses the last word.

Rick sits up, leaning back on his right hand as a prop. "I just envisioned what my room looked like, and grabbed the papers." His eyes glaze up, staring at something the others can't see. "It was extremely awkward; because I was here, asleep, _and_ there retrieving the papers all at one time."

Lanie butts in quickly before Kate can ask for an elaboration. "I'm confused; what 'dark place' are you talking about?"  
Kate glances at her friend. "The…dark place." She shrugs. "That's really all it is."

"It's this place we stop at before we come here," Rick adds. "You don't go there?"

Lanie shakes her head, as do the boys. "No, I just appear here."

"Same," Esposito and Ryan agree simultaneously.

"Hmm, that's odd," Rick mutters. "Help me up," he says louder, stretching out his left hand. After Ryan hauls him to his feet, he asks, "Everyone ready to go?"

A wave of bobbing heads.

"'Kay then, let's go stop a murderer."

**I ****_know_****; crappy ending, just like I warned you! But ****_please_**** stick around for the next chap., my mind has come up with a devious little plan!**


	7. The Murderer's Face

**Hello, I'm sooooo sorry it's taken so long for an update! I hate to say it, but I may vanish of the earth more often than not (at least until spring break arrives...).**

**Anyway, let me explain my reasoning for Ryan drawing. If Kate and Esposito can sing, it only seems fair that he can do something awesome too. Plus, I can see him doing this. XD**

**Thanx to LilySelenia and Kiselinova for reviewing! (feeling jealous that they got mentioned and you didn't? Then you better REVIEW!)**

Kate lands with a thump, somehow managing to stay on her feet. Lanie lands in one of the chairs, looking extremely pleased with herself. Esposito's face down on the floor and Ryan lays horizontally across the top of one the desks. Rick is nowhere to be found.

"How'd you do that?" Esposito groans, picking himself up.

Lanie smugly replies, "I imagined myself landing here and it happened. Obviously you didn't focus hard enough or you could've done the same thing."

"Hey guys," Kate asks, turning a full three-sixty. "Where's Rick?"

Ryan shrugs, slipping off the desk and dragging files with him. "I don't know; maybe someone woke him in the real world." He stoops to gather the papers.

Kate glances at the clock on the wall. "At twelve thirty-four?"

Lanie stands to help Ryan. "Sure, why not? We have _no_ idea what his family is like; maybe his parents are the type that don't rock the boat, they _tip_ it."

Kate makes a face. "Thanks for that image, Lanie."  
Her friend flashes a smile. "No prob. I'm always here."

"Man! This place hasn't changed at _all_!" Rick calls from the frame that leads to the hall. He strolls in, gazing around as if visiting some distant relative's home. "Even that horrid coffee machine's still standing!"

"Where were you?" Kate asks, crossing her arms.

"Oh, I appeared in the visitor's lounge," he replies easily, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

"I thought you said you didn't have a criminal record."

"You don't need a criminal record to have been in a precinct before."

"Then what were you here for?"

His right eye twitches, and he brushes past her, muttering, "Nothing."

Kate snares his writs. "It was just a simple question; but I understand if you don't want to answer. I _can_ be patient when I want to."

Rick gently tares his arm away. "And so can I." He strides over to the others, who are oblivious to what just occurred. Kate follows more slowly, rolling the first part of Lanie's comment around her mind.

_She's right; we _don't_ know anything about him._

"Rick, there you are! We were wondering where you went," Lanie exclaims, the first to spot him.

Rick smiles half-heartedly. "Yeah, got a little lost."

"So what exactly are we going to do here?" Ryan asks, finished fixing the files.

Rick smacks his head. "Almost forgot. You," he points to Ryan, "are going to draw the murderer."

"But I didn't see him all that well!"

"Doesn't matter; I did."

That stumps the Irish boy for a moment. "Paper?"

Rick glances at the desks, plucking a sheet of copy paper from one of the printers. "This'll do."

Ryan opens his mouth

"And before you ask, I have a pencil." Rick pulls the medium from his pocket.

Ryan sighs. "Guess I have no choice?"

"There's always a choice. But you yourself said you don't like knowing someone's out there killing people and that you can't do anything about it."

"Guess I did," Ryan mutters.

Rick smiles, patting him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, it won't be that bad."

Ryan rolls his eyes, snatching up his utensils. "Describe," he commands, plopping down in one of the chairs.

Rick sits on the edge of the desk. "Tall, minimum of six-eight. Well-muscled, oval-ish face with a strong jaw line. His nose's flat, and has been broken at least once; you can tell by the way it curves to the left side. Almond-shaped grey eyes and the left one-"

"Slow down!" Ryan cries, pencil flying across the paper.

"-has a burst blood vessel," Rick pauses as Ryan hurries to catch up. "His lips are thin and chapped, and the bottom one is split on the right side. Dark brown or black hair, receding a bit from the forehead. A slight beard; actually it's more like a five o'clock shadow, but he might be trying to grow one out." Rick stops for a moment. "Bushy eyebrows, short lashes… And I think that's it."

Ryan sketches for another solid minute. When he finally sets his worn pencil down, he turns the portrait to Rick.

"This good enough?"

Rick nods. "Perfect."

Lanie snatches up the drawing as the artist replies, "Well you did get a really good look at the guy."

Rick shrugs, looking away. "Naw, I'm just observant."

"Observant my ass; you got a photographic memory or something?" Lanie demands, handing Kate the paper. She blinks in surprise. Sure, she'd always known Ryan could draw, but there was no way he could've done this much detail without Rick.

Esposito takes it from Kate. "Good job man," he says, nodding. "But what do we do with it now?"

Rick turns to the white board. "If that's the cops' board, just clip it there."

"How do I know?" Espo asks, standing in front of it.

"Is there a picture of Max?"

"Uh….Yeah."

"Then that's the board."

"There's not a lot here."

"Well, the case _is _only a day old. And as far as I know, Max didn't have many enemies."

Esposito nods, and Ryan asks, "What do you suppose they'll do when they see the picture?"

Kate thinks for a moment. "If I were them, I'd wonder where it came from, and if I couldn't figure it out, then I'd toss it. Actually, I'd toss it to begin with because it isn't admissible in court. No witness made that drawing."

Rick frowns. "I didn't think of that."

Ryan's eyes widen. "So you mean all that work was for nothing?!"

Kate shakes her head. "No, they might be smart and run it against the cameras in Max's shop and just chalk it up to an anonymous tip."

"Let's hope they do that," Lanie mutters before suddenly straightening and vanishing. Esposito follows, but not after a muttered curse. Ryan manages to wave good-buy before he too wakes up.

"Is the night all ready over?" Rick sighs, glancing down at his watch. "Well, see you tomorrow night Kate."

"Yeah…" Kate replies before the darkness reels her back in.


	8. Another Piece of the Puzzle

**Hellooooo everyone! It's been such a long time, I know, but fear not! Spring Break's coming soon, so I'll be able to post more often! Promise! As for this chapter, I don't really like it (no night-time visit :c), but it has a bit of needed information. Well, for Kate at least. Enjoy!**

Smacking the snooze, Kate glares at the offending morning light filtering in through her blinds.

_I never have been a morning person..._ she thinks, throwing off her blanket. She stomps into the kitchen, and the movement isn't lost on Johanna.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" she smiles, setting a plate topped with pancakes in front of her daughter.

"Mornings," Kate growls, spearing a flapjack and tearing a chunk out of it with her teeth. "They come around and wake you at the most inopportune times."

"Was the dream _that_ good?" the older woman smiles sympathetically.

Kate freezes in the middle of the act of swallowing. Half-gagging, she finishes the function and replies honestly, "Sort of."

"Really?" Johanna sets herself next to her daughter. "Then you wouldn't mind sharing it with me, would you?"

Kate's eyes flash with nervousness, but she covers it by taking another bite. "Um…. Sure...," she replies, fidgeting. "Well, Lanie was there; Esposito and Ryan too. There was another kid, Rick, and he—"

"Rick who?" her mother interrupts.

Kate shrugs. "I don't know, he never said. Anyway, he—"

"Describe him."

Kate delicately chooses another bit of pancake. Should she tell her mother?

"He's…pretty tall," she says, steeling her nerves. "A couple of inches taller than me; brown hair that always looks mussed and a pair of ice-blue eyes that see _everything._ Perfect white teeth and this annoying smirk he gets when he knows he knows something you don't. He's well-muscled, with broad shoulders and—" Kate stops suddenly, shoving half a pancake in her mouth to shut it up. She glances, silently mortified that she said so much, but her mother appears lost in thought.

"He sounds really familiar," she murmurs. "Do you know if he reads?"

Kate stares at her mother. "Uh…I think he does…"

Joanna frowns, tapping a rhythm on the countertop. "I _know_ I've met someone like that before…"

"Mom, it was just a dream," Kate tries to appear nonchalant.

Joanna shrugs. "Some dreams can be prophetic, you know. I had a dream where I heard your father's voice and the next day we met for the first time. But if I hadn't dreamt of him, I would've walked right past that diner; never knowing that that man and I would create such a beautiful, smart, and _loving_ daughter." Joanna finishes by hugging her thoroughly disgusted daughter.

"MOM! I'm eating!" Kate cries, half-heartedly pushing her mother away. Joanna sighs, releasing Kate and grabbing her purse instead.

"Don't forget today's Wednesday; school releases early for meet the teachers!" Kate calls after her mom, who flicks her hand in acknowledgement before closing the door. Kate quickly finishes her breakfast and dashes up the stairs to prepare for school.

"So, any news on whether the police have kept our sketch?" Kate asks as she takes her customary seat between Lanie and Ryan.

Ryan's face beams. "They're keeping it! Just a few minutes ago they released it to the press!"

Kate sighs. "Guess they're as smart as I hoped."

Esposito shrugs. "Yeah, guess they were."

The bell rings then, and Kate glides to her class without the massive weight she had going into the day. Sitting at her assigned desk, she removes her notebook and prepares for the day.

Kate forgoes the library meeting after school; seeing as her homework load is doubled since home room was skipped so that school could be released early. Slapping her forensics book next to her anatomy one, she tries to multitask by studying blood spatter patterns while memorizing the bones of the natural human skeleton. Taking the behavior-analysis reading with her to the pantry, she blindly searches for a box of cookies. Finally finding them, she closes the pantry door with her foot and starts to head back to the table.

"I found it!" her mother shouts as she slams the door open. Kate greets her by uttering a small screech and throwing cookies at her face.

"Mom! What are you trying to do; give me a heart attack?" Kate cries, clutching her chest.

"Hello to you too," Joanna says, bending down to help her daughter clean up the cookie rain.

"So, what has you so excited that you nearly kill you own child?" Kate asks, dusting off her hands.

"You'll never believe what I found!" Joanna scrambles up to her feet, unclasping her briefcase and pulling out a file. "Is this the boy you meet in your dream?"

Kate glances down at the photo her mother slides to her; then does a double take. The boy definitely _looks_ like Rick; they both have the same blue eyes and disarrayed brown hair. But in the picture, Rick is at the most twelve and a gash on his forehead leaks blood down his left cheek.

"Yeah…that looks like him," she chokes out after a moment. "But what happened?"

"_He_ says that he fell down his apartment stairs, but it's found out later that some drunken boyfriend of his mother's was becoming violent and he took a vodka bottle to the head protecting her. Funny thing is his mother never pressed charges."

"Really? Why? And how'd you find this?"

"Well," her mother replies, leaning forward conspiratorially. "I friend of mine works in Child Services; and she told me about this case a couple of years ago. He's a bastard son to Martha Rodgers, an actress. Apparently she was under suspicion of being and 'incompetent parent'; but the boy, Richard, convinced them otherwise. Guess that's why she didn't go to court; but she could've bled that boyfriend dry."

"Yeah…" Kate murmurs, trying to tear her eyes away from the picture.

"But that's not all; the father isn't in the picture. No one knows who he is. Probably why Richard wanted to stay with his mother; she's the only family he's got." Joanna sighs. "Just thought you'd want to know. Anyway, I'd better hurry to get to your school. See you later Katie!"

She throws an arm around her daughter's shoulders before dashing out the door. Kate glances once more at the file left on the table before forcing herself to focus on her work.

**Okay...Like I said; I'm not proud of it. But don't worry; the story's going to be picking up speed in the next few chapters!**


	9. Not Again!

**Okay; here's a new chapter! And like I'm saying on all my other Fanfics, I'm activating the ****_view's system_**** from here on out. Check out my profile for more specific details; but basically I upload the more popular stories first. Reviews count as five 'views', et cetera, et cetera. Well, here she is! This is my favorite chapter so far; I had so much fun writing it!**

Rick waits impatiently in the darkness for his elusive partner; Kate. Apparently once again she's deciding schoolwork is more important than releasing him from this void of a prison.

_What the hell; why am I thinking like she owns me? I can't let her do this to me,_ he scolds himself, standing to wander aimlessly. Well, he thinks he's walking; for all actuality he could be standing still.

"God damn it, _go to sleep already!_" he shouts to Kate, stopping and glaring at the nothing. "I'm not sure if you can hear me; but _close your eyes already!_"

"Why? What difference would it make?" Kate's voice is directly behind him.

"It's about freakin' time," he growls, eyes darting around to find the light.

Kate blanches, and his gut twinges with guilt. "Seriously? It's only nine-forty back in the real world; early by anyone's standards. Well, except yours."

Rick clenches his teeth. "I'm sorry; I'm just…anxious, I guess. Been wound too tight all day, actually. Even writing wouldn't help it."

Rick strides past her, finally locating the tunnel to their night-visions. Kate steps beside him quickly, asking, "Do you know why?"

He shakes his head, frowning. "Not a clue. Is it just me, or is that thing further away than normal?"

"Oh, and you know 'normal' after only three nights?" Kate challenges, giving him _the look_ out of the corner of her eyes.

"Yes; yes I do," he parries her verbal strike easily.

"Of course you do _Richard_," Kate pronounces his full name, hopping it annoys him.

Rick looks at her sharply, eyes wide with shock. "How do you know my name?"

Kate smiles smugly. "You told me it."

"How do you know my _full_ name?" his eyes are guarded; the darkness around them making them look almost cold.

"It's not that hard to guess; there's really only one name that leads to the nickname 'Rick'. I bet you could figure mine out eventually."

"I don't need eventually," he snorts. "Your complete name's Katherine… well, actually it's Katherine Beckett, but you get my—"

"_How do you know my last name?!_" Kate screeches, stopping dead and gripping Rick's arm with enough restrained force to break it.

He smiles despite the danger, feigning innocence. "I have many ways, my dear Katie."

"Do _not_ call me Katie!" Kate hisses, tightening her hold. "Tell me how you now my last name!"

Rick taps his chin. "Well, it's very simple. You see, I just—"

Rick rips his arm from her hold, sprinting for the light. Kate howls, flinging herself after him. His fear pushes him onwards, but Kate's anger is a brighter burning flame. Tackling him four feet from the blinding brightness, they roll closer to it on the floor before she lands on top; pinning him with one knee on the throat, the other on his hips while her hands trap his arms by his sides.

"How….do you…know…my name?" Kate pants, glaring down at him.

He stares back with equal malice. "Never!" he gasps, jerking so that his right leg enters the portal, which pulls him in.

He stumbles slightly on the entrance; and his heart sinks when he spots her friends sitting on the curb.

Rick does a double-take, forgetting the tigress chasing him. _Wait, curb?_

"Rick? Where's Kate?" Lanie asks; standing and walking towards him. Hearing her name, Rick remembers his panicked flight just as his tormentor appears in the middle of the road.

"_You!_" she growls, lunging towards him. Rick grabs Lanie, using her as a human shield. Kate tries to dodge around her friend, but Rick rotates, keeping just out of her nasty claws.

"What the _hell's _wrong with you two?" Lanie demands, trying to dig her feet in. Kate sees her opportunity and darts in again, but Rick abandons his defense system, instead changing to use the frowning girl as a sort of table that he and Kate circle around.

"She's trying to kill me!" he exclaims, eyes locked on green ones filled with promises of torture. "I have a leg up on her and she's _pissed_!"

"Oh, that's a bunch of bull snot!" Kate snarls, feinting left. Rick doesn't fall for it, and she bares her teeth at him. "If anyone has a leg up, it's me!"

"Now _that's _a bunch of bull shit," Rick replies, completing another circle around Lanie.

"Sure it is Richard _Rodgers,_" Kate sneers maniacally.

Rick stops in his tracks, mouth gaping open. "How the _hell_ do you know that?"

Kate flips her hair over her shoulder. "Not so nice when the shoe's on the other foot, huh?"

"That…That doesn't give you the upper hand!" Rick sputters.

Kate shrugs. "That's fine; but I assume knowing your mother's name does?"

Rick smiles devilishly. "No, because I know your mother's Joanna. Joanna Beckett the _attorney_ who takes on the most impossible cases."

Kate raises an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Martha Rodgers; actor. Travels everywhere and always leaves you at home with a sitter."

"Jim Beckett; lawyer. Works with your mother, but not as well known as she is. In fact, they went to college together. Married two years after they graduated, you where born a year and a half after that." Rick mimes an explosion; eyes daring Kate to say what he knows she knows.

Kate's mask of anger cracks, and she bites her bottom lip.

"Go on, say it; or you'll leave your friends thinking you didn't do your homework," Rick teases. "Or do you really not know? No," he answers his own question. "No, you definitely know. Every other person on earth does."

"Kate?" Lanie asks, still standing between her and Rick. "What's he talking about?" 

"I'm talking about her not wanting to say I have no father," Rick replies calmly. Lanie glances quizzically at him, and he laughs. "Yes, I, Richard Alexander Rodgers, am a bastard child. My mother had a one-night stand and along came me! You don't need to look so shocked," he chides, still smiling. "I've heard that word since before I could walk. I've grown up with it; the word means nothing to me. Well, in that context."

Lanie turns to Kate, then to Rick and back again. Then she bursts out in a fit of giggles.

"You have _no_ idea how ridiculous you guys look!" Lane gasps between snorts. "Kate, honey, you look like someone just killed your cat. And Rick! Your face is _way_ too serious. And you two!" She whirls around to face Ryan and Esposito, who have somehow stayed out of the battle of knowledge. "How in hell have you been able to stay so quiet through all of that?"

"Because I have _no freaking idea where I am!_" Esposito shouts, glaring at Rick. "You're the genius, where are we?"

Rick glances at the red-brick buildings around them. "No clue," he says, shrugging. "But thanks for the compliment."

"I told you he wouldn't know," Ryan mutters, kicking a loose stone.

"Well, I could tell you if I had my phone…" Rick trails off, realizing this isn't helping anyone. "At least we'll wake up at home."

"How do you know? We could be stuck here forever!" Esposito exclaims, waving his hands around.

"Last night we were at the precinct, and I still woke up perfectly fine."

"Yeah, but we _chose_ to go there. I just showed up here; and I've got a _really_ bad feeling about this place."

Rick shrugs. "I feel fine. If it makes you feel better, I was in the usual darkness before I came here."

"Yes, but the light was further away this time," Kate points out, causing Rick to grimace.

"Oh, so _now_ you're going to agree with me?"

Kate smiles. "Now that I've had time to cool off; yes."

Rick tilts his head up to stare at the sky. "Somebody shoot me, ple—"

He's cut off as bullets rip through the air, shattering nearby windows and causing everybody to throw themselves to the ground. One of the back doors opens, and a very familiar shadow emerges from it.

"Hey! It's that guy from Max's shop!" Rick cries, propping himself on his elbows. The murderer sprints in his direction and Rick jumps to his feet; attempting to back out of the way. But he isn't fast enough, and the Rick's shoulder clips the man's stomach. Time seems to stop as the pair freeze; both pairs of eyes dilating to pinpricks and then falling apart. The man stumbles before continuing one while Rick crumbles to the ground, unmoving.

**Kay! All done for now! I apologize to all the Ryan and Esposito fans out there; they really didn't have much of a part in this chapter. Plz review; it makes my day!**


	10. Is This What He's After?

**Okay; ****_Sleeping Witness_**** is still the top story! Really, nothing changed but the completing of ****_Partnership: Terminated_****. SW has, for now, 788 views for March and 5 reviews have been posted on ch. 9. Keep up the good work guys! And 10 bonus views if anyone can spot the FMA reference! PM your answer and I'll let you know if you found it!**

"_Rick!_" Kate cries, sprinting to his side. His breathing is quick, and his form shivers as if the real world is calling to him.

"Rick!" Kate repeats, shaking his shoulder. At her touch, he gasps; the haze covering his eyes fading as he solidifies. Blinking rapidly, he slowly sits upright.

"Are you okay?" Lanie asks, standing behind Kate.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," Rick replies, rubbing the back of his neck. "What happened?"

"The murderer ran into you," Ryan supplies. "Then you just collapsed."

Rick nods. "I think I remember that. Did he say anything?" he adds suddenly, gaze flickering between them all.

Esposito shakes his head. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"I thought I heard someone say something…but it didn't sound like any of you," Rick says, frowning. "I must've imagined it."  
"What did you hear?" Kate asks, an idea forming in her head.

"'Shit, it's not there. I must've just missed it,'" Rick recites without hesitation.

Kate bites her lip. "Do you think the…killer could've been thinking that when you touched him?"

Rick opens his mouth to reply, but then snaps it shut. His frown deepens; eyebrows knitting together. "The timeline matches…I guess it _could_ be possible…Why?"

"Well, he's awake and we're…like ghosts to everyone awake, but to each other we're solid. So maybe it works in reverse too," Kate tries to explain, but only earns confused expressions.

"So what you're saying is that to other…Awoken people we're solid, but to those who're naturally awake we're nothing but vapor," Rick says slowly, and Kate nods. "But to us, the real people awake are the ghosts and _we're_ the ones with mass?"

"That makes sense," Lanie pipes up. "I mean, we're just in a parallel universe, right?"

"Yeah, and whichever one we're in decides what we're like in the other," Ryan adds. "Man, am I the only one that feels like they just solved the problem of 'Eternity'?"

Rick shakes his head. "No, this definitely feels like a 'Eureka!' moment."

"Did you get any other information from the guy?" Esposito asks.

"Nothing too terribly important. He's extremely nervous about whatever he's looking for; pissed as shit that the police got his photo, and he's on a deadline."

"What were you thinking when he ran into you?" Kate jumps in suddenly.

"Uhh," Rick stutters. "I…think I was thinking 'bastard'…but I also could've been thinking about Max…"

"But you weren't thinking anything personal, like your name or anything?" Kate prompts.

Rick shakes his head firmly. "No, nothing like that. You're thinking that since I could read his mind that he got into mine too, aren't you?"

"Everything else has been equivalent exchange so far; it makes sense that this is too."  
"Then I hope _he_ felt the same thing I did," Rick growls, eyes narrowed. "That _hurt_. I definitely _don't_ recommend doing _that_ ever again."

"Did he say where he was going next?" Ryan asks.

Rick shakes his head. "No, but I bet we could figure it out. He said _'I must've just missed it_', implying that whatever he's killing for was, at one point, here. And it was probably at Max's too; before this place."

"I'm going to say it's safe to assume it's a book," Lanie sighs. "But how will we find it before he does? He has _all day_; we only have the night."

Rick shakes his head. "No, actually he doesn't. He can search for it during the day, but he can't take it until night. And if he _does_ find it, we'll _still _get there faster than he will."

"How?" Kate snaps, suddenly irritated. "If he _finds_ it, he _wins._ And there'll be _nothing we can do!_"

"And that's where you're wrong." Rick jumps to his feet, striding a couple feet away. "Esposito, you said it yourself; we have no idea where we are. _I_ certainly have never been to this bookstore, haven't ever set foot on this street. So how did we get here?" He pauses for an answer, but none are forthcoming. "The solution is simple: The Void dropped us here. It put us here so that we could glean some information for that guy. It's been guiding our footsteps this whole time!"

"And now it's _your_ turn to be wrong," Kate says. "_You_ took us to the first murder. _You_ took us to the precinct. And _you're _the one who seems to know everything about this second reality."

Rick shamefully shakes his head. "Actually, _I _didn't take you to the first murder…the bookstore literally popped into my head. I was absolutely _horrified_ when I spoke up; I had _no_ control over my actions. As for the precinct trip, well that's just an obvious next step."

"And all the information?"

"_That_ really wasn't my doing either. After I woke up, I searched for _hours_ without finding anything. I was just about to call it a one-time deal when I thought about it not as a psychological thing, but a natural event. And _that's _how I got all my facts."

That stems the flow of questions for a moment.

"_Okay_, so you think this Void-thing wants _us_ to solve murders?" Lanie asks to clarify, and Rick nods.

"If my friend Normal were here; he'd be slapping the shit out of you," Lanie states, flipping her hair over one shoulder. "But he and I had a falling out _years_ ago, so I'll believe it."

"But why us?" Kate asks, apparently still acquainted with Lanie's ex-friend. "What can _we_ do? We're just a bunch of kids; it'd make more sense if _trained detectives_ were here, rather than us."

Rick shrugs. "How the hell should I know? Just 'cause the Void likes to posses me doesn't mean I know _everything_ about him."

"He could be a pedophile," Esposito says suddenly.

"Or…" Ryan says quickly, leaning away from his friend. "He chose us because cops wouldn't take this seriously, like we are."

Rick smiles. "See? Not a bad guy. Now, how about we go and find whatever the hell we need to _before_ tonight is up?"

Esposito nods. "I agree with victim 1."

"_Victim 1?_" Rick asks, helping Kate to her feet.

"You said it yourself bro; he likes to posses you," Esposito shrugs. "You also get special treatment with the darkness before here."

"So I assume that makes me victim 2?" Kate asks, staring him down with her hands on her hips.

"So which door leads to the bookstore?" Esposito turns away quickly, striding to the only entrance open. Ryan chuckles behind his hand, following.

"She got you good victim 4," he mutters, patting his buddy on the shoulder.

"Shut up victim 5."

**à bientôt!**


	11. Narrowing Down the Search and Innocence?

**I find it a bit ironic that this is ch. 11 and when I last checked, this story had (plus reviews) 1,111 points. Just so many ones today, huh? Nonetheless, here's the next chapter; sorry about how short it is. Hopefully next chapter makes up for it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not sure if I've said it or not; but I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Searching the book store is slow-going, mostly because everything is trashed. Esposito and Ryan focus on the actual book section of the shop while the girls comb through storage and Rick tries to gather information from the back office. Ryan and his partner finish their job quickly, and automatically go to help the girls.

"You find anything?" Espo asks, and Lanie shrugs.

"Only that he _really_ has a dislike for authors with the last name beginning with 'F'."

"Same thing up front," Ryan agrees, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "He also has anger issues; after he couldn't find what he was looking for he destroyed everything else."

Kate stands, flicking away packing peanuts that cling to her sweatpants. "Let's go see if Rick's found anything."

Filing out, the team strides across the hall to the open records door. Kate's jaw drops at the sight of all papers that cover the cheap carpeting; with only the slightest room to walk about. Rick sits in the center of the mess, seemingly oblivious to the awe-struck teenagers standing in the entrance. Kate moves to make way for the others, but Rick hold up his hand.

"Don't even think about it," He says, not tearing his eyes away from the recite in his hand. "You come in here and screw up the system and I'll kill you."

"What system? All I see is the aftermath of a twister," Lanie snaps, peeking around her friend.

"Haven't you ever heard of an organized mess?" Rick replies; standing and carefully stepping over a tower of files to reach a catalog.

"I hope you remember where you got everything," Kate says.

"I don't have to; this was already set out when I got here."

"How long do you think that guy was here before us?" Ryan asks. "I mean, seriously, how long do you think it took him to go through _all_ these files?"

Rick grimaces, setting down the recite and picking up another. "He didn't. I'm fairly certain our guy isn't smart enough to do this; I think all this is for inventory."

"Okay…" Lanie drawls. "So, have you gotten anywhere?"

"Some what…this place's records are a bit…lagging, to say the least. I have some paperwork from Max's shop about a book transfer, but the catalog hasn't registered everything yet."

"Book transfer?"

"Max's store was going to take this branch over, so the old books go out and new ones come in." Rick sighs, finally looking up at his comrades. "But since Max is dead, someone else is taking over here and the books that were supposed to come here are going elsewhere. And by _elsewhere_, I mean to other book stores and libraries all over New York."

"Is there any pattern?" Kate asks, a pit forming in her stomach.

Rick shakes his head. "Not really. The publishing companies are taking the books back and selling them to other shops. We wouldn't know where the book we need would be going until it arrived at the store. And on top of _that_, we don't know the title. If I just knew the _genre_, I could narrow it down to more than _this!_"

"Our dude focused on searching through authors with the last name starting with 'F', if that's any help," Esposito says.

Rick frowns. "There are lots of authors with the last name 'F'. Fitzpatrick, Fitzgerald, Fleming, Frost, Faulkner—"

"Okay, we get it!" Esposito exclaims, crossing his arms and glaring daggers.

"But having _a_ letter is better than the entire alphabet," Rick adds quickly.

"What _f_ authors are here?" Kate buts in.

The brown haired youth snorts. "We'd be here for what's left of the night if I were to list them."

"How much time do we have left anyway?" Ryan pips up.

Lanie glances up at the wall clock. "I've got thirty minutes."

"That's not enough time!" Kate growls, itching to hit something.

"Hey, calm down; I'll keep working on it tomorrow," Rick tries to soothe.

"But tomorrow's Thursday; don't you have school?"

Rick flicks his hand. "I'm suspended until next week…for now, at least."

"Do I even want to know?" Kate asks.

"Nope. Don't want to give your pretty little head any ideas."

Esposito coughs to cover his laugh. "As if _she's_ any more innocent than you!"

Rick's eyes widen to the size of plates before he smiles wickedly. "I like where this is going!"

Kate grabs Esposito's wrist. "If you value your life you'll stay silent," she whispers threateningly. His chuckle cuts off abruptly as he makes a show of snapping his mouth shut.

Kate releases him, giving him one last hard stare. "Glad you see it my way."

Rick sighs, going back to the papers. "You guys are no fun."

"So now that the search's more focused, is there anything we can do to help?" Kate tactfully changes the subject.

Rick doesn't immediately reply; then shrugs. He hands them each part of the catalog and some scrap paper.

"Write down all the 'F' authors you find; I'll them against Max's list and hopefully narrow it down a bit more."

For the rest of their time, the group writes down the needed information. Lanie's the first to go; followed almost instantly by Esposito and Ryan. Lightheadedness descends on Kate, and she looks to Rick, still absorbed in his work.

"You gonna be okay?" she asks, and he nods.

"Yeah, I might just stay here a bit longer before going to Max's."

"You can do that?"

He shrugs. "Don't know, but now's good a time to test it as any."

Kate tries to hang on, but the darkness dots out her vision and she wakes to the real world.


	12. This is a Better 'Eureka' Moment

**I am so sorry for disappearing the way I did! I got a fever and had to sleep it off for ****_three days!_**** And then someone (not going to say any names) pushed the play button on life and I havent' been able to find the remote. So what I'm trying to say is updates are going to start being a little more spread out. Also, at the end I'm going to start replying to reviews. I've seen other authors do this and I think it's really cool. Let me know if you don't like it. Just a note, you guys so far have 1,456 views and ****_Kindred Spirit_**** and ****_Shadow Elf_**** are hot on your heels.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. If I did; I think I'd die of happiness.**

Rick watches as Kate flashes out of existence, then shudders at how permanent his thought sounds. The cold finger of reality that trails down his spine doesn't help either.

Throwing off the sweet temptation of slipping back into his body, he sets to work finishing up the 'F' list. But he soon realizes the impossibility of the task; without someone else here to help anchor him to this universe, sitting still is actually quite uncomfortable. Besides, no one on earth can think with numbness traveling up their legs.

"Oh, stop being such a hypocrite," he says to the Void (whoever _that_ might be) as he stands. "You want us to solve this murder, so just keep your opinions to yourself. I'll leave whenever I want."

Rick checks behind him one last time to make sure that everything's still in place before scooping up his list and ghosting out the door.

And running right through the store manager.

He gasps as his molecules rip apart and fight the other human's for the space. Their minds become one for half a millisecond before the thirty-something man completes the action of walking and steps away from Rick's gaseous form.

Both gasping for breath, the business owner looks with a hint of fear behind him. Rick can't help the instinct of freezing, even though he knows the man won't be able to see him. He hopes.

Shaking his head vigorously, he continues on his way into his office; muttering, "Damn drafts, really need to get that fixed."

Rick smirks. "Guess walking through somebody doesn't count as waking them up; thought it sure raised our heart rates."

The older male carries on with his job as if he's already forgotten his mash with a high-schooler. Deciding not to take it personally, Rick strides out into the New York morning world.

* * *

Rick figured that teleporting to Max's shop would be easier without Kate and her posse tagging along. Seriously, dragging three other people through the blackness is next to impossible when they haven't seen the place before. But he knows the place better than anyone, so it should be a snap.

Boy was he _wrong._

Apparently the Void _really_ disliked his earlier comment about leaving and decided to try and kick him out.

Boy did that _fail_.

Apparently his puppeteer didn't do its homework; or it would've realized that Richard Alexander Rodgers doesn't follow orders given by _anyone._ He blames his mother for this stubbornness.

So Rick pushes with all his will at the haze that threatens to drag him kicking and screaming back to the world he rightfully belongs in and soon finds himself facing the roped-off storefront.

Rick glares up at the sky. "That's what you get you freaking pedophile!" he shouts; daring it to try and reprimand him. Smiling smugly when it doesn't, he ducks under the flapping yellow tape and pushes open the door.

Avoiding the rust colored stain on the ground, he wanders back to the hidden offices. The first door leads to an empty room, as does the next one. But on the third one, Rick encounters Max's filing room. Tugging on the first drawer, he looks through it for a second before slamming it shut. Moving down two cabinets, he bends down and opens the third drawer. Skimming the titles of the multiple files, he exclaims happily and pulls out the 'F' folder.

"Thank you, Max," Rick calls out to the ghost, "for having such an easy filing system!"

Spreading out the receipts, he compares what he has to what Max says was in his shop.

"What the hell?" he says when he finishes. "I _know_ he had some Fitzpatrick! I remember picking it up and—" He stops suddenly, turning around and staring at the metal storage cases.

"Used."

Jumping to his feet, he yanks on the handle and impatiently searches for the 'u' file. Pulling it out triumphantly, he throws it on the floor and rips it open. Blue eyes hungrily devouring the list, he blinks in surprise at the new information. Frowning, he rereads it, instinct telling him his hunch is correct. But why _that_ book? It was published over half a century ago!

But Rick's gut—no, the _Void_—is telling him that _this_ is what the killer's looking for.

_And if memory serves, I know exactly where it's going,_ Rick sighs in relief, shoulders sagging as he imagines the man behind these murders being caught. Almost reverently, he replaces the paper in the folder and cleans up the mess he created in his haste. Shutting the door, he automatically wanders to the front of the shop.

Rick ignores the shelves still stocked with books, and instead comes to kneel next to the dried pool of blood. Stretching out his right hand, he lightly touches the life fluid.

"I hope you're happy Max," he whispers. Numbness climbs up his spine, but he pushes it away. There's one last thing he needs to do before he goes home.

* * *

Kate really, _really_, _**really**_did try to keep her head off her desk; to keep her eyes from sliding shut, but some outside force just wouldn't allow her to do that.

Her hand cradling her chin, she sighs as her eyes haze over _again._ Sleep nearly has a hold on her when cold envelopes her body and she and _someone_ merge for just a moment before the awkward feeling disappears.

Sitting straight backed, she glances to her right and in her peripheral vision she spots someone occupying the desk that's been empty since the first day of school…

"_Rick_!" she whisper-hisses, slumping down to glare at him fully. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't think that'd work," he mutters, shaking his head. "Anyway, I came to inform you I think I know what the killer's after. Meet me after school in the Public Library and bring your cohorts," he says hurriedly before fading away.

"_Rick_!" Kate cries, trying to snag him unsuccessfully before he disappears.

"Miss Beckett?" Mr. Salara asks, stopping mid-PowerPoint to look at his student. "Is there something you'd like to share?"

Kate clenches her teeth, cursing Rick with all the words she knows. "Sick," she replies to her instructor, faking a shudder. "Absolutely disgusting, I don't think I'll be able to eat lunch after this lesson."

.

**red2013: **Thanks for the compliment! I don't know why you couldn't find it, but I'm glad you did! Hopefully you don't have that same problem _every_ time! I think this will be completed within the next couple of chapters, but I definitely plan on writing a sequel. I might even turn this into a series.


	13. Turns out Libraries aren't so Peaceful

**I know, it's been awhile. Pretty sure this is going to wrap up soon, if not the next three-four chapters. But have no fear, I wholly plan on turning this into a series. So keep your eyes either on me or on new stories popping up in the ****_Castle_**** section! Though be warned, it may take a while since I have to think of a new murder&plot. Suggestions are welcome, and thanx to those that have stuck with me through all this! Oh, and cudos to anyone that finds an AF reference! Also, once again, I DON'T LIVE IN NEW YORK, NOR HAVE I EVER VISITED! All information about the library I have sorta-kinda searched on the internet. I have no idea how that building is run, or who runs it. Sorry about all the wrong things in this fanfic, but that's what this is! Fiction!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

"Wait; so he just _appeared_?" Lanie quizzes again, still not understanding what she's been told for the sixth time now.

"Yes," Kate sighs, not even going to tell her to keep her voice down. The cab driver most likely already believes her crazy. "Popped in, popped out. Like a freaking groundhog."

"So that means he was still in the other universe?"

"He must've been, unless he's figured out how to teleport."

"But how did he know where you were? You didn't _tell_ him, did you?"

"No, of course not!" Kate cries, indignantly glaring at her friend.

Lanie holds her hands up in a calming gesture. "I was just asking, no need to bite me."

Kate huffs, turning her head to stare out the window. In the cab beside them, she spies Esposito and Ryan arguing animatedly about something. Kate chuckles, watching as Ryan's face reddens to comic proportions. Esposito throws his head back in laughter that Kate can _almost_ hear. The blushing Irish boy suddenly catches her eye, and his horrified blue eyes are the last thing she sees before the back of his head fills her vision.

Another plea of giggles passes her lips, and Lanie leans her way.

"What's so funny?"

"Ryan's face! He was beat red!"

"_Really_? Why?"

"I don't know; ask your boyfriend when we get to the library."

Lanie frowns. "Man, sometimes I wish I could be a fly on the wall when it comes to their conversations."  
"And you know they wish the same."

The girls ponder this a moment before breaking out into evil smiles.

"And they would _instantly_ regret it," they say in unison, chuckles stealing their breath.

* * *

Esposito hands the fare through the window, and the driver impatiently snatches it away, recklessly pulling out into traffic and nearly getting hit in the process.

"Sometimes I wonder why cabbies do their jobs; I mean, don't they know the nicer you are the more a customer will pay?" Ryan wonders aloud.

His Hispanic friend shakes his head. "Of course _you'd_ think that."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

Before Esposito can respond, the girl's cab pulls up. Kate exits first and Lanie digs in her purse for the due payment.

"Here you are sir," she says as she passes it to him.

"Thank you mademoiselle," he says in a thick French accent. Deftly counting out the change, he holds it out to her.

Lanie shakes her head. "No, no; keep it."

The cheap chauffer beams, waving happily as he flips back onto the road.

"_See_?" Ryan crosses his arms, smiling nearly as much as the driver.

"See what?" Kate asks as she joins the guys.

"Nothing," Espo mutters, stalking to the door. "Absolutely nothing."  
Ryan follows, still silently bragging about his supported theory. Lanie rolls her eyes for Kate's benefit as she starts up the steps; and Kate begins to shadow her but stops as she reaches the door.

"What's wrong?" Lanie asks, noticing her friend isn't walking behind her.

"I don't know…something feels wrong," she replies slowly, staring at the stone-face of the building.

Lanie glances behind her at the boys. They shrug unhelpfully, earning them one of her famous frowns.

"I don't know what you're feeling, but you're the one that said Rick scheduled a meeting."

Kate sighs; stilling her nerves before plastering on what could possibly be a smile.

"Yeah, guess that I'm just feeling weird about seeing Rick in reality instead of night-visits."

Lanie senses the cover-up, but plays along. "Me too. Makes me wonder what he's going to think of us."

"Well, we actually have to get _inside_ if we want to have a meet-and-greet," Esposito cuts in, motioning for them to get a move on. He holds the door open, allowing Kate to lead the way in the search for their acquaintance.

Eyes scanning over the gathered heads of the front entrance, Kate's unease spikes. Blaming it on the hurried tone of Rick's voice when he ordered this gathering, she almost doesn't notice a hooded figure rush to the front desk.

But she _does_ catch the gleam of sunlight bouncing off the barrel of a gun.

A very _familiar _gun.

A familiar gun that's currently being pointed at a quaking Library Employee.

"_Gun_!" Kate screams without a second thought. All heads turn towards her and the mentioned weapon, and hell breaks loose almost instantly.

And what a _gloomy_ hell it is, with only the light from outside to provide illumination. And in the confusion, it takes Kate a moment to realize that the ringing she thought was in her head is actually the fire alarm blasting throughout the establishment.

_Now is _not _the time for a fire_! she curses in her head, scrambling to reach the exits. She sees Lanie beside her and can sense the boys following, but before they escape too far, shots ring out; stirring everyone else up even more.

One of the windows of a door shatters, and panicked people turn and flee in the other direction. Kate and her comrades are dragged with the current, but luckily not separated.

"Stop running in circles or I'll blow all yer brains out!" A deep voice orders above the commotion, and between the packed bodies Kate can see their guy standing on a table waving his handgun around erratically.

_The only one your going to hurt flailing that around is yourself,_ Kate thinks, oddly irritated at this murderer's lack of control of his weapon.

"Now sit where ya stand or I'll make ya!" he calls again, and the population drops faster than flies. "Good," he continues, clumsily hopping down from his perch. "Now toss all yer phones towards me."

The mobile devices fall like rain; a few nearly smacking the man, and Kate believes they were intentional.

"So glad ye all know how ter listen," he compliments. "This here library has sometin' of mine, and I want it back. Who has the book C—"

"Looking for this?" a young male voice calls, and all heads turn to stare at the shadowed boy that would dare mess with this crazed man. The hairs on Kate's neck rise, and she prays her ears deceive her.

"Step inta' the light so I's can shot ya!" the hostage taker calls, and the voice chuckles.

"You do that and I burn _this_." Rick steps forward obediently, but he holds a lighter dangerously near the bottom of a small, tan book. "And I should probably mention that paper burns _pretty_ fast."

***(0.0)***

**red2013: **Huh, looks like you're the only one again. Oh well, you're more than fun enough to answer to! I definitely want to turn this into a series; mostly because I've had this idea in my head for _years_. Basically since I fist saw the T.V show. Thank you for all the compliments; I'm glad you like the way I write the characters! And I take the encouragement to heart, it really means a lot. =) And real quick, I want your opinion: should I take the murders from the real series and throw them at my gang to see how they'd handle it or should I continue writing my own murders? Reply by pm or review is fine!


	14. The End of an Intersting Day

**Wow, it's been ****_forever._**** But alas, here is the last instalment! Sorry it took so long, exams demand studying and I needed it. Sue me; but I warn you that if you do this will never have a sequel. Oh, I also have a poll going on...well, supposed to...I seem to be having some difficulties getting it up. Help? Anyway, as this is the end, I want to thank: **FallenAngelk93, Kiselinova, Lady Yuraa -pptusachan, NoName07, Pagemember, TabithaCraddox, castlefringereader, red2013, , **and **troopper17 **for the favorite!  
And thanks also to: **CastleFreak1, Dodge1989, FallenAngelk93, Jibbsluza8294, Kanney, Kate Rogers, Kiselinova, Lady Yuraa -pptusachan, LilySelenia, MeSassa, NoName07, addictivefan101, blueeyedliz, cartruck, castlefringereader, clync13, dentic, fanfictioncaskett4, fanfictor101, , itsenoughfornow, nciscastle, red2013, , **and **troopper17 **for the follow!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!(I never get used to saying that)**

"What does he think he's _doing_?" Kate hisses to no one in particular.

"He _does_ know that thing's real, right?" Ryan asks.

"How'd he sneak a lighter in here?" Esposito pips up.

"I'd be more worried about whether or not he knows how to _use_ it than how he managed to keep it on his person," Lanie says.

The gun cocking shuts them all up, and they watch in fascinated horror as their friend stands calmly at the wrong end of it.

"Gi'me that there book right now or I'll blow yer brains out!"

Rick sighs. "Oh, and I certainly don't want _that. _Catch."

He tosses it gently across the room, and the hostage taker fumbles to secure it as well as hang on to his weapon. Wildly flipping through the pages, he grows panicky as what he wants doesn't emerge from the pages.

"Wh-what happened to the—the thing that was in here?" he asks, barely restraining himself from saying what he desires aloud.

Rick frowns theatrically before smiling suddenly. "Ah! That notebook paper? I used it as a bookmark for my other novel."

The man sighs heavily. "Well, get her out."

The younger male crosses his arms, smiling. "That might be a problem. See, I turned it in this morning and accidentally left it in there."

The man pales and visibly swallows. "Wh-what was the book called?"

Rick shrugs. "I forget. But I _do_ know what the authors name is. If you'd be so kind as to let me look him up, I could scroll through his works and find it…"

The killer waves his hand impatiently. "Make it snappy."

Rick strolls to the front desk, maneuvering behind it and wiggling the mouse to wake the screen up.

"I call bullshit," Ryan murmurs. "He's up to something."

"No, really? When'd you figure that out?" Esposito shoots back.

His friend glares right back. "Just thinking out loud."

"Well _stop_," Kate cuts in. "Think any louder and you'll alert Mr. Perfect Vocabulary to his plan."

"What do you think he's doing over there?" Lanie asks after a moment, jerking her head in Rick's direction.

Kate taps her lips. "Well, knowing him…he might be contacting the police somehow; email perhaps. Then he's going to distract our warden until they get here."

"I don't know." Esposito shakes his head. "The fire alarm was pulled, and I'm going out on a limb to guess he did it. Why call the F.D here _and_ the police?"

"Obvious," Kate replies. "The ambulances; if they're already here with the firefighters then that's one less thing he needs to include in the email."

"Oh, found it!" Rick shouts, drawing their attention back.

"Lemme see!"

The adult lunges forward to turn the screen, but Rick pulls out a cord; snapping it in half.

"You little fucker!" he screams as the monitor shuts down. "How about I fucking turn _you_ off?!" He shoves the barrel into the minor's face but he only blinks.

"You go ahead and do that," he says slowly, "and never know the location of where it's hidden."

The man turns an alarming shade of purple before stuttering, "You j-jackass! Get the f-fuck out here and lead me t-to it!"

Rick smiles again. "Of course sir, right this way."

Stepping from behind the counter, he begins to head toward the stairs but the murderer stops, turning to face the populous.

"I hear one squeak and someone gets shot," he growls.

"No; no they won't," Rick says. "You see, gun shots are very loud and frightening to an insignificant child like myself. If one were to go off, I might forget the complicated numeral placement of the book."

The elder grinds his teeth. "You are _so_ dead after we find dis thing."

Rick chuckles. "No, because you'll _still_ need me. You heard that fire alarm, right? In a few minutes cops and firefighters will be _all_ over this place. But lucky for you I know a back exit that they'll likely overlook."

"You damn bastard!"

"Yep, that's me. Now come on, I haven't got all day and neither do you."

The duo disappears up the steps, curses and sarcastic replies drifting downwards several seconds after they disappear.

"What now?" Esposito asks.

"We need to get everyone out of here," Kate says, standing. Weaving her way to the door, she opens it and motions for those closest to leave.

"But what about Rick?" Ryan whisper-calls from his spot standing guard by an upturned table.

"We aren't leaving him behind," Kate replies. As the crowd continues to shift through the exit, she sorts through the pile of phones to find her own. Her friends do the same as the last hostage scrambles out of the building.

"Okay, we need to get the rest of the people out and find out where Rick's taking that guy. Ryan, Espo; you two take the first floor and search there. If you find anyone help them to the nearest exit; but keep your eyes open for our guy or Rick. If you find him, text Lanie and I. Lanie, I want you to stay by the door; when the police arrive direct them to where ever Rick is."

Her team nods, heading off on their appointed assignments. Kate slips up the stairs behind Ryan, careful to make sure her shoes don't squeak. The boys branch off at the first floor, and almost immediately frightened visitors start to stream down. Silently entering the second landing, Kate is surprised to find not too many people up here.

Shrugging off her uneasiness, she ghosts between the aisles. Muted voices reach her ears, and Kate can almost pick out strings of curses.

_Definitely them. _

Pulling out her phone, she sends a quick text to Lanie and the guys. Their replies are instantaneous; with the boys asking if she wants them to join her. She declines, but orders them to check the other areas for more wounded/trapped.

"Hurry up, kid."

"I would if you'd stop making me lose track."

Peeking around the bookcase, Kate freezes as she spots Rick standing not five feet from her. The gun wielder stands nearby, leaning against a table covered in abandoned paperwork. Rick's gaze flickers over in her direction; widening slightly as he sees her.

"You know, this'd be easier if you'd tell me the number—"  
"And give away the only thing keeping me alive?" Rick interrupts, turning back to his search. "I think not."

Kate's phone vibrates in her pocket, and she slowly pulls back to read it.

_Cops on their way up. –L_

Pausing for only a moment, Kate quickly retreats back to the landing. Seconds after she arrives, a group of officers decked in bullet-proof vests and loaded guns stealthily glide into view. A young, familiar African American detective motions for her to lead the way. Taking his cue, she backtracks to the shelf that separates Rick and the gunman from view. Miming that their target's on the other side, the police communicate for a moment in hand signals before moving away to surround the little study area.

Making sure to stand well out of their way, Kate watches anxiously as a different man counts down the seconds before bursting into the enclosed space. Rick stumbles out, scrambling backward as shots resound through the empty building. He knocks Kate's legs out from under her, causing her fall next to him. He blinks a few times before smiling.

"So, how's your day going?" he asks.

Kate frowns, tugging on his ear.

"_Ow_! What was that for?" he cries, sitting up.

"For being an idiot and tempting someone other than _me_ to shoot you."

He indignantly rubs his head. "But did you really have to do that?"

She nods, standing. "That's the only way to get things through that thick skull of yours. Now let's go back to the others; they're dying to meet you in person."

* * *

Following a pair of detectives out the doors, the whole gang leaves the library in the flash of reporter's cameras. The group's already known as the 'Fantastic Five', seeing as the lesser numerical has been trademarked. With the help of their chaperons, they manage to make it to a little cornered off area without being bombarded too much.

"Kate!" a voice calls, and Kate embraces her mother without shame. After all, she _could've_ died in there. In the corner of her eye she watches as the rest of her group reunites with their families.

Except for one.

Rick stands off to the side, looking away but obviously watching closely. His face is devoid of emotion, but Kate imagines she can see a hint of sadness…or is it longing? The African detective approaches him, shakes his hand, and probably thanks him for all he did. Or he asked where his mother is; Kate's too far away to read his lips. Whatever Rick replied is satisfactory, for now the man approaches Kate and her parents.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he says in a deep, fatherly voice. "But I'd like to thank your daughter for her help in catching a very dangerous criminal."

"It was nothing," Kate replies, taking his proffered hand.

"I'm sure to you it wasn't, but to the NYPD your quick thinking was essential in removing that man from the streets. I personally see quite a career ahead of you Ms…"

"Beckett. Kate Beckett," she supplies.

He nods, smiling. "Beckett. That name would sound good attached to the badge."

"Thank you Detective."

"Just call me Roy," he corrects.

Kate smiles, and Roy shakes her father's hand once before moving on to Ryan.

"Kate," her mother asks suddenly. "Who's that? I saw him come out with you; but I've never seen him before…"

"Oh, that's Rick. I… We meet in the library a couple of days ago; got to talking about books. He helped with distracting the murderer."

Johanna nods; a knowing gleam in her eyes. "Where's his family?"

"Uh…" Kate shrugs. "Well, his mother's an actress…she's probably out of town."

"Does he need a ride?" her father asks.

"I don't know…" Kate trails off as her father calls out to him.

"Hey, son!"

Rick looks over his shoulder, politely turning to face him. "Yes…?"

"Do you need a lift?"

Rick seems surprised at the offer, but shakes his head. "Nah, I live right around the corner; I'll just walk."

"Are you sure? We're going that direction anyway," Johanna calls as he steps away.

He smiles, waving his hand in a negative gesture. "No, thank you though." As if to stop further attempts, he quickly joins the flow of the crowd, disappearing in a matter of seconds.

"I feel like I've seen him before…" Kate's mom murmurs, glancing down at her daughter. "But I can't seem to remember where…Don't you darling? I _know_ I've seen those blue eyes before."

Jim Beckett shrugs. "Possibly. But your memory's better than mine."

Johanna sighs. "Ah well…It'll come to me later. In the mean time, how about we go for ice cream?"

**Well, that's the end. I can't belive this has taken 3 months! For those that care, this story was thirty-five pages with no chapter-breaks. Not the longest thing I've ever written, but still amazing. Remeber to keep your eyes peeled for a sequel, I think I'll call it ****_Daydreaming Witness._**** If I decide on something different, just look for the picture! Love all of you and hope to see you again soon!**

***O.O***

**Jesse Wales: **I know it's taken forever, but here it is! Hope I didn't make you think I abandoned this guy!

**Lady Yuraa -pptusachan: **Thanks! Sorry it took so long!

**LilySelenia: **No prob, I understand! I hope you aren't too mad that I made you wait almost a _month_ to get this!

**red2013: **Okay, will do! But should I start from season one and go from there or pick one at random?


End file.
